bayonettafandomcom-20200223-history
Infernal Demons
'The Infernal Demons, also known as Infernals, are the supernatural inhabitants of Inferno that can be summoned by the Umbra Witches as part of their role of maintaining the darkness. These demons bestow witches with great power and wisdom and are mainly used to fight and hunt down the angels. However, this power comes at a high price. If a witch does not sacrifice angels every day or she dies/is killed, she is forced to fulfill the contract to the demon she made a pact with and her soul is dragged down to Inferno for the eternity. In Bayonetta, the demons act as Bayonetta's allies against the more powerful angels that impede her path to find out the truth of her past. Unfortunately in Bayonetta 2, after the destruction of Jubileus and the Right Eye of the World with the death of the last of the Lumen Sages, the universe became unbalanced and the Infernal Demons were freed from her control. Bayonetta is forced to fight demons that she cannot control as well as the ones that she encounters on her way to rescue Jeanne's soul from Inferno. In addition to the Infernal Demons that may be summoned, Bayonetta must also fight less powerful demons in regular combat during her journey to Inferno. Madama Butterfly, Mistress of Atrocity "A demon taking on the form of a woman who left this world under unfortunate circumstances, only to be reincarnated in hell. Unlike her beautiful, swallowtail butterfly-like appearance, this demon is particularly brutal, and her reputation is well known even amongst the denizens of Inferno. If a conjurer were to sign a contract and trade her soul, the demon would impart upon her enormous power and great wisdom." *'Bayonetta Summon': PDEE BARMA - "First elder" *'Rosa Summon': PDEE BARMA *'Weapon Affinity': Love is Blue, Scarborough Fair *'Torture Attack': Hideous and Hatred *'Climax Target': Valiance, Glamor, Masked Lumen/Temperentia, Insidious, Prophet, Loptr Madama Butterfly is the demoness who Bayonetta has made her contract with and is the source of most of her Wicked Weaves. When not in combat, her silhouette can be seen as Bayonetta's shadow. When executing a double jump, her wings manifest to add more height in her jumps and can even allow Bayonetta to glide short distances. Apart from use in movement and Wicked Weaves, Madama Butterfly's limbs are summoned during several Torture and Climax Attacks (mainly against Applauds and Affinities) in the first game. Her arms are also summoned against Sapientia, guiding the monstrous Auditio towards Phantasmaraneae. If a counter-attack is performed on an Inspired, multiple arm-limbs will appear and beat the angel to death. The demoness returns in Bayonetta 2 and takes more of a corporeal form. Instead of just her hands and feet, Butterfly's head can be summoned in a headbutt motion during Umbran Climax and she is even fully manifested to punch an out of control Gomorrah and an eventual clash with Temperantia. Madama Butterfly also takes part in new Climax Attacks of her own against angels such as Valiance. Madama Butterfly is also summoned to perform a Torture Attack against Hideous, she will crush the Hideous repeatedly by punching it, and finish it with a powerful slam. Madama Styx, Decider of Ends "Queen of the River Styx, the boundary between humanity and Hades. The moths born from the magical power that flows through her body are charged with luring the souls of sinners into Inferno. By trading their soul to Madama Styx, one is able to obtain great power and knowledge counsel." *'Jeanne Summon': PDEE BARMA - "First elder" *'Weapon Affinity': All 4 One *'Torture Attack': Hideous and Hatred *'Climax Target': Valiance, Glamor, Masked Lumen/Temperantia, Insidious, Prophet, Loptr Madama Styx is the demoness that Jeanne has made her own pact with, acting as the source of her supernatural abilities. She possesses the same abilities as Madama Butterfly and functions identically during gameplay, although her limbs are colored in shades of pink and white, rather than black and purple. In Bayonetta 2, Jeanne uses Madama Styx's limbs in a joint Punish attack with Bayonetta against a Belief. Madama Styx also appears entirely while playing as Jeanne in story mode, appearing wherever Madama Butterfly would in Umbran Climax, certain Torture Attacks and cutscenes. Gomorrah, Devourer of the Divine "A monstrous creature hailing from the demonic wood, Johnson Forest. Taking the form of a dragon, it is incredibly fierce, identifying all that moves as game and devouring its prey. Territorial, it is most likely to be found alone." *'Bayonetta Summon': AVAVAGO - "Thunder" *'Jeanne Summon': OXEX RACLIR - To vomit weeping *'Rosa Summon': ARZULE - Name of the evil spirit *'Climax Target': Beloved, Balder, Belief, Aesir In the first game, Gomorrah is summoned as the Climax Attack of Beloved, appearing behind the giant angel and snapping it up in its massive jaws. The demon proceeds to repeatedly bite down on the unfortunate warrior, before completely obliterating it with a final powerful chomp. It is later summoned against Father Balder, attempting its usual attack on the Lumen Sage. Unfortunately, Balder is able to counter Gomorrah's assault by jamming its jaws with a sphere of energy. He proceeds to exit the orb and smash Gomorrah's mouth shut on it, finishing off the wounded demon by breaking its neck. In Bayonetta 2, Gomorrah is shown to have survived when it is summoned to finish off a Belief in a similar fashion to a Beloved from the first game. However, the portal fails to close and Gomorrah seizes the chance to escape from Bayonetta's control and attack her with its full body. In the process of sending Jeanne to Inferno, the demon gives Bayonetta no choice but to fight against her former demonic-ally, who will not stand for a 'pet' that won't obey her. As the long battle comes to a conclusion, Bayonetta summons the new demon Labolas and uses it to smash Gomorrah into the ground. Gomorrah later appears in the Johnson-Forest, as Bayonetta and Diomedes rush to Loki's aid. Here, Gomorrah seems more curious than hostile, as he never attacks the Umbra Witch or Infernal Demon directly. He instead acts as an obstacle, with Bayonetta having to dodge his various body parts. Gomorrah is summoned at the end of the game by Jeanne to devour the soul-separated body of Loptr after he is kicked off the summit of Mount Fimbulventr by Omne because there is no disturbance among the Trinity of Realities at this point, Gomorrah remains under control. Malphas "An enigmatic raven-black bird shrouded in the mysteries of the sky. Ever curious, Malphas has filled itself with all the world's knowledge and mysteries. However, this same curiosity has led to a rather brutal demeanor, causing the bird to tear those it encounters to shreds with its sharp beak and razor-like talons." *'Bayonetta Summon': A GRA ORS - Moon of Darkness *'Jeanne Summon': ADRPAN - Cast down *'Climax Target': Fortitudo, Inspired In the first game, Malphas is first unleashed as a Climax Attack on Fortitudo, slamming the draconic Auditio against a large rock and repeatedly pecking his face. The demon finishes its attack with a blow so fierce it punches through Fortitudo's head and shatters the rock behind it. Malphas is later used for the Climax Attack of Inspired where it lands on the angel before it can attack its summoner. Malphas regards the twitching angel for a moment before grabbing the Inspired by its throat and ripping its head off. It devours the Inspired's head before returning to Inferno. In Bayonetta 2, the demon makes a partial return as Bayonetta uses her hair to summon Malphas' wings to help her fly in aerial battles against multiple foes. Hekatoncheir, Shatterer of the Earth "A giant endowed with six fearsome arms capable of pulverizing mountains, those unfortunate enough to fall underfoot of the demon are subject to days-long violent earthquakes. Lacking knowledge, but brimming with brutality, it is said that even the most powerful of conjurers should take heed of the danger this beast presents." *'Bayonetta Summon': AFAA TADAAG NEPTA - Sword of Dust *'Jeanne Summon': ZENRZA - I swear *'Rosa Summon': AR AR TIO -'' Protect Her'' *'Weapon Affinity': Takemikazuchi *'Climax Target': Temperantia, Golem Hekatoncheir makes its first appearance by being summoned three times against Temperantia in the first game. It seizes the Audito and pulls off his arms one by one as Bayonetta deals more damage. The giant's final use against Temperantia is to repeatedly punch his exposed face, with the final blow literally flattening Temperantia's face into his chest. Hekatoncheir is also used against the Golem miniboss where its hands enact a short game of volleyball with the orb-like construct. Unfortunately, its last pair of limbs fail a return, causing the Golem to lamely bounce on the ground. The demon then resorts to simply pummeling it to destruction. Hekatoncheir makes a reappearance in Bayonetta 2, its hands function as the Wicked Weaves for the hammer weapon, Takemikazuchi. It acts in a similar way to Madama Butterfly's hands, being summoned through a portal to make large punches and thrusts. Wicked Weaves from the hammer will always be from Hekatoncheir. Hekatoncheir is also summoned against the original Golem created by Aesir, this time finishing the volleyball spike successfully in order to destroy the last part of the seal surrounding the Gates of Hell. Later in Chapter XIV - The Witch Hunts, after Bayonetta is ambushed by Sapientia at the entrance to a bridge, Rosa leaps into the air and summons Hekatoncheir to punch Sapientia before he can attack them. Hekatoncheir will hold Sapientia down until Bayonetta crosses the bridge, at which point the demon repeatedly punches the cardinal virtue, sending him hurling into a different area. Scolopendra, Eradicator of Paradise "A vile centipede hailing from Frejetonta, a river of boiling blood in the depths of Inferno, rumors speak of its body exceeding ten kilometers in length. Moving unlike anything its size, its deftness allows it to wrap around and constrict its prey in the blink of an eye." *'Bayonetta Summon': TELOC VOVIM - Dragon of death *'Jeanne Summon': OXEX RACLIR - To vomit weeping *'Climax Target': Iustitia, Balder Scolopendra is used against Iustitia after the latter's final failed attack on the summoner. The demon coils around the Auditio and constricts, reducing Iustitia to a bloody ball. Scolopendra is later summoned against Father Balder in another attempt to slay the Lumen Sage. For a moment, it seems that the demon has overcome Balder's energy shield, but Balder proceeds to detonate the collected energy and tears Scolopendra to pieces. Scolopendra reappears in Chapter X of Bayonetta 2. As Bayonetta flies towards an enormous tornado in Inferno, she is ambushed by several Scolopendra and must dodge and maneuver out of their way as she falls deeper into the realm. Phantasmaraneae, Twister of Flame "Phantasmaraneae nests upon a sea of magma, deep within the furthest reaches of Inferno. Rarely seen upon the face of the Earth, even sightings of the demon in hell are a seldom event, leading to its name, which means phantom spider. While having the frightening appearance of a spider, it is a curious beast, and should one have the good fortune to encounter Phatasmaraneae, one should treat it with care and respect, in hope of receiving rare treasures and secrets in return." *'Bayonetta Summon': LASTA SA PIADPH - Framed in the depths of my jaws *'Jeanne Summon': EMNA OL OXEX RACLIR - Herein I make you vomit and weep *'Climax Target': Sapientia Phantasmaraneae is summoned against Sapientia, who is forced to the fiery spider by Madama Butterfly's arms. The demon proceeds to slash Sapientia, ripping off one of his horns and part of his face. Later in the battle, Phantasmaraneae repeats its attack, taking off the Auditio's other horn. The massive spider is unleashed once more to finish off the battered angel, trapping him on a web in the whirlpool he created. As Sapientia struggles to free himself, Phantasmaraneae's children approach him and tear his body to shreds, leaving only his head. This is the only time Phantasmaraneae is summoned, other than brief appearances in the last boss fight against Jeanne. Phantasmaraneae is encountered in the depths of Inferno in Bayonetta 2. Here, Bayonetta must overcome her former ally who utilizes fire-based explosions and slashes for attacks, Phantasmaraneae can also hatch out several of its children who will slowly skitter to Bayonetta and bite her. It is noted by the demonic guidebook that Phantasmaranae being so aggressive and appearing out of her nest may be caused by the unrest of the Trinity of Realities. Little Devils, Infernal Bad Boys The Little Devils, loyal to King Zero. Summoned by using the Infernal Communicator Bayonetta is able to temporarily contract the "Little Devils", calling upon their power to attack her foes. They require at least four Magic Gauge Orbs to summon and once activated will attack Bayonetta's enemies, adding to her combo score. Though their damage is low they have a decent stagger rate and can keep smaller Angels off-balance, allowing for extended combos. While active the "Little Devils" slowly drain the magic gauge. The Infernal Communicator and the Little Devils return in Bayonetta 2, fulfilling the same role of attacking enemies for low damage and draining the magic gauge continuously. Zero, King of Little Devils Zero, King of Little Devils, is an unlockable playable character, unlocked when the Lost Chapter is completed in the first game. While playing as him, he has the disadvantage of being killed in only two hits but moves much faster than Jeanne or Bayonetta. He can also summon The Little Devils without the use of an accessory. Zero does not return in Bayonetta 2, his role as a third playable character in story mode instead of being taken by Rosa. Queen Sheba "When the cosmos split into light, darkness, and the chaos in-between, the incredibly powerful Sheba was born alongside the darkness controlling the world of Inferno. She lives in the hellish land, and is often classified as a demon; however, the full details of her existence are unknown." *'Bayonetta Summon': TELOC VOVIM A GRAA ORS TABA ORD AVAVAGO- The Fallen One cast down, let her be governed by that which thunders *'Jeanne Summon': EMNA OL ADRPAN ADNA ZNRZA OXEX RACLIR - I herein make you cast down swear your obedience and vomit weeping *'Climax Target': Jubileus Fittingly for such a powerful being, Queen Sheba is only called forth at the climax of the battle against Jubileus, The Creator. The massive demoness rises before the weakened goddess, kisses her fist, and delivers a massive punch that shatters Jubileus' shield, separates her soul from her physical body and sends it flying into the sun. As stated in the Book of Infernal Demons, most witches would just die at the mere attempt to summon Queen Sheba due to her being too powerful. This shows the strength and skill of Bayonetta and Jeanne working together is enough to summon Sheba as she is formed from coils of both black and white hair. In Bayonetta 2, while Queen Sheba does not appear, the left half of her body is used in a model for Omne, the Controller of Creation. Madama Khepri, Protector of Time "A goddess of Inferno who controls time and the sun. It is said that she can determine a person's fate by gazing upon the long shadow that forms between their body and the light extending from the land of the dead. By binding a contract with Khepri and forfeiting their soul, one can gain an almost infinite knowledge of time and the secret technique to control it." *'Weapon Affinity': Unforgiven *'Torture Attack': Hideous and Hatred (Hands, Madama Butterfly for full summon) Madama Khepri is the demoness that Rosa has made a pact within Bayonetta 2, being the source of her abilities and Wicked Weaves. Like her fellow demonesses, Khepri appears as a slender humanoid woman with glowing red eyes and a headpiece shaped in the theme of her insect motif, a scarab beetle. But unlike Madama Butterfly and Styx, Khepri sports her own unique dress and wings. Khepri does not manifest completely in the game, only appearing in the form of Rosa's shadow and the fists and feet of her Wicked Weaves. Labolas, Destroyer of Fates '' named Labolas.]] "A beloved pet dog who had the bad luck to wander into hell, but the good luck and survival instincts to get through its harsh environment and grow into a force to be reckoned with. With the superb hunting abilities, it has even become known to some as a merciless butcher. Once it has sunk its sharp canines into its enemy, it will not let go until their last breath." *'Bayonetta Summon': ARGEDCO - Invoke *'Jeanne Summon': SONDENNA - Name of evil spirit *'Rosa Summon': ARGEDCO *'Weapon Affinity': Love is Blue (Hands) *'Climax Target': Gomorrah, Urbane, Loptr, Masked Lumen/Fortitudo Labolas is a new demon that appears in'' Bayonetta 2'' and appears as a winged saber-toothed lion-like predator with multiple heads on the end of its limbs. It is also the demon who is used to attack and eventually finish off the escaped Gomorrah in the World of Chaos prologue. Labolas is summoned for Climax Attacks against angels such as Urbane in regular gameplay where it takes a large bite into the angels' body and then tears it to pieces. It is also the first initial summon by Bayonetta in order to fight Fortitudo in her battle with the Masked Lumen. Whilst Labolas is seemingly able to finish Fortitudo off, the Masked Lumen dispatches of it quickly by throwing his weapon into its head. Labolas is also an optional boss fight in Tag Climax mode, with more than one appearing if the difficulty is set to maximum. Mictlantecuhtli, Presser of Destruction "A gigantic bat that lurks in one of the darkest and deepest of Inferno's endless caves. It is said to leave trails of the plague wherever it goes. The protrusion on its head is not an eye, but a spiritual sensory organ that can allow Mictlantecuhtli to access the world in far deeper ways than beings who must only rely on sight alone." *'Bayonetta Summon': NOQODI - Servant of the minister *'Jeanne Summon': NOQODI *'Rosa Summon': NOQODI *'Weapon Affinity:' Rakshasa (Hands), Love is Blue (Feet), Chernobog, Shuraba *'Torture Attack': Greed Mictlantecuhtli is primarily used as part of Umbran Climax. It takes the form of a large four-winged bat with multiple eyes and long sharp teeth. Some of its attacks during Umbran Climax include spinning wildly across the field, dropping down on its head and releasing a powerful screech that can destroy enemies in a large radius Mictlantecuhtli is also used as the torture attack for Greed, the bat demon will appear above and begin to rapidly drill its body into Greed, killing the demon by breaking it apart from tremendous force. Baal, Empress of the Fathoms "A royal dominant of Inferno. Concealing her form under most circumstances, she appears as a giant toad when summoned. Baal's enormous, wobbly body is too heavy for her to control, giving her a disadvantage in the heat of battle; however, she possesses an endlessly extending tongue that can reach the far ends of the battlefield and swallow up opponents within an instant." *'Bayonetta Summon': EX FA - Vomit power *'Jeanne Summon': EX FA *'Rosa Summon:' EX FA *'Weapon Affinity: Alruna (Feet) Love is Blue (Feet)' *'Torture Attack': Resentment *'Climax Target': Belief Baal primarily takes the form of a large purple-crowned toad, using attacks consisting of using her spiked tongue to draw enemies in or eating them and spitting them out at the other enemies. She can also appear from below to lash at enemies with her tongue. Baal is used in a Climax Attack against Belief where the toad lashes out her tongue at the angel and drags it into her mouth, swallowing it whole. She is also used to torture Resentment by wrapping it in her tongue and hurling it to the ground multiple times before swallowing it whole, she will spit out Resentment's demonic weapon before disappearing. Hydra, Spinner of Destiny "A once beautiful maiden who was banished to hell for the sins of her younger sister and mutilated into a snakelike monster with seven heads. Her human heart has long since been lost, and she viciously attacks anything she deems an enemy. Those trapped by her seven heads must suffer slow, painful deaths. Out of her many heads, only one is real; slicing off any of the others will not amount to much more than a scratch." *'Bayonetta Summon': CANILU - Blood *'Jeanne Summon': CANILU *'Rosa Summon': CANILU *'Weapon Affinity': Undine (Hands and Feet), Love is Blue (Feet) Alruna (Hands), Rakshasa (Feet) *'Torture Attack': Sloth *'Climax Target': Valor, Masked Lumen/Sapientia, Loptr Hydra takes the form of a Gorgon-like head, with multiple snake-like appendages acting as her hair. The multiple head-snakes out and hit their target or lash out and bite the enemy; if the enemy is in the air the head will maul them in the air. Hydra is summoned during the second fight with the Masked Lumen to fight off Sapientia and reflect missiles with a shockwave screech. She is also used to torture Sloth and Valiance by coiling them in the same manner as Scolopendra, causing the enemy to implode. Diomedes, Severer of the Dark "One of the four man-eating horses that were owned by the ruler of a fallen kingdom. With the demise of the kingdom, the horses were murdered and arrived in hell. Of the four, the soul of one inherited the name of the king and was reborn as a demon. The large blade extending from its forehead is a soul reaper that leaves a trail of mutilated dead in whatever direction it runs. Though it typically hates being treated like a horse, it tolerates those who have proven themselves worthy." *'Bayonetta Summon': SUNDENNA - Name of evil spirit *'Jeanne Summon': SUNDENNA *'Rosa Summon': SUNDENNA *'Weapon Affinity': Rakshasa (Feet) *'Torture Attack': Hideous (Mid-air) *'Climax Target': Glamor, Pain, Masked Lumen Diomedes takes the form of a demonic fanged horse, with a gigantic red blade on its forehead similar to a unicorn. Its attacks consist of launching enemies into the air and then cutting them to pieces when it is summoned as part of Umbran Climax. Diomedes also appears in several Climax Attacks. It is first summoned against the 3 Glamors where, after it blocks the 3 angels' attack with its sword, proceeds to slice them into pieces and ultimately finish them off. It is also summoned against Pain where it uses its horn in a similar fashion to cut the demonic machine to bits. Diomedes appears as a Torture Attack for Hideous when they're knocked into the air, which Bayonetta summons to finish off her opponent with one fatal horizontal slash. In Chapter XII, Diomedes is shown to be rideable in order for Bayonetta to hurry to Loki's rescue. As the other demons try and get in its way, it can use its horn to cut them out of its path. Carnage, Reveler of Plague “Carnage is a type of poisonous larva that nests in a bow-shaped magic guide "Kafka" or "Samsa". Pulling a string of force and releasing it vigorously, it jumps at high speed instead of an arrow and as soon as it leaves the bow which is eaten by the target body, it dies quickly, but its body is composed of various kinds of poison and bacteria It is said that it is covered with shells and can take away the lives of thousands of people even in a short period of time.” *'Bayonetta Summon:' SOL-PHECTAHE - Listen *'Jeanne Summon:' SOL-PHECTAHE *'Rosa Summon:' SOL-PHECTAHE *'Weapon Affinity:' Kafka *'Torture Attack:' Malicious Carnage is a group of demonic dragonflies in Bayonetta 2 that are summoned at the final combo of Kafka and also during its Umbran Climax. The Carnage lack an entry in the Book of Infernal Demons, with their names being divulged from the in-game model gallery. They're also summoned for the Torture attack on Malicious, viciously swarming the demon to devour it before causing its orb-like body to explode. Hideous, Craver of Hatred "A clan of demons who infest the Malebolge caves of Inferno. They constantly scuttle in groups, searching for unfortunate prey who have lost their way. Hideous often appear in groups in the human world as well, but displaying no cooperation in movement. For them, there is only scrambling for prey in a mad dash. Yet, Hideous possess a very strong intelligence, able to forge various weapons and rarely challenging enemies that appear in larger numbers than their own. If one is sighted by this merciless demon, overpowering it is the only option. Only a few are capable of this-- namely, the Lumen Sages who controlled the power of light and the Umbra Witches who controlled the power of darkness." Acting as the infernal version of the Affinity, Hideous appears as an armor-clad creature that wields a multitude of weapons from rifles on one of its arms too long scythe-like weapons. They can also use their wings to fly above and around the battlefield if they so choose. A Prototype of Hideous has appeared in the first Bayonetta, in the Eyes Of Bayonetta artbook and introduction to Bayonetta: Bloody Fate. Hatred, Holder of Enmity "A Hideous that has been forced into starvation and has resorted to devouring its siblings to survive. Wielding enough power to stand alone in a fight, Hatred's anger and unspeakable rage still claim complete control of the Hideous around him, who tremble in his presence." Acting as the infernal version of the Applaud, Hatred acts like a tougher and stronger version of Hideous. This time wielding double-scythe weapons and adorning more decorations to their armor. Like Hideous, it can also fly around Bayonetta to avoid her attacks. Fury, Gatherer of Rancor "A demonic bird that gathers in Inferno's Johnson Forest. It possess the wings of a bat, head of a dragon, and tail of a snake. It visits the bedrooms of hysteric humans nightly, caws in their ears until they weaken and die, then devour their flesh. There are some who have tried to escape from its curse, but its terrifying cyclops gaze ensnares its target as if it were petrified." A small demon with bat-like wings and a single red eye in the center, Fury can slow down Bayonetta's movements with special magic shots from its eye, working off the theme of a paralyzing gaze. Bayonetta can tell when it will attack, due to being on whether it has opened up its eye or not. Pain, Driver of Agony "A powerful tank that would trample angels with bloodstained iron wheels and drag them into a world of nightmares during wars with Paradiso. According to Vigrid legend, Pain's wheels were used for torture, until becoming sentient themselves and reincarnating in Inferno. Similar to how those of strong faith are said to have rare encounters with angels, humans harboring strong feelings of doubt are more susceptible to finding themselves face-to-face with a demon. Like his name, Pain is said to feed on the subconscious feelings of injury and hurt in one's soul and will appear anywhere people misguidedly attack each other in an effort to obscure their own sense of loss and loneliness." A large, blue colored mechanical demon, Pain makes its first appearance in the Cathedral of Cascades after Bayonetta and Loki have restored the Cathedral's bridge to Fimbulventr. It uses its gear-like limbs to move and make large sweeping attacks at Bayonetta, though it's ultimately destroyed after she summons Diomedes to slice it into pieces. In its pre-combat form, it is shaped like a coffin. Pain also appears in Chapter XII, being encountered a few times as Bayonetta rides Diomedes. Pride, Enveloper of Flame "A fallen angel of Paradiso who once served God as a blazing chariot. Bearing the name Pride, those who summon him trade their ears and eyes for power and pleasure. However, those who call him forth must be careful with his power: he controls his reigns, not the one who summoned him. And once the flames of the chariot have been ignited, they cannot be extinguished. Not even by Pride himself." A demon that acts as a more powerful variation of Pain, except having a red colored body doused in flame and a sideways mask with different markings. Pride is first encountered during Chapter VIII, guarding the second mechanism required to destroy the barriers around the Gates of Hell. Pride attacks with much greater speed than Pain and often uses less signaling of its attacks, making it more challenging to defeat. However, as its body is wrapped in flames suggests, it is susceptible to more damage from ice elemental attacks. Insidious, Consumer of All "A hellish ark that, while seemingly leading sinners to the Garden of Eternal Pleasures at the end of the world, was in actuality abducting them to compete in a massive bloodbath. The souls who boarded Insidious are led nowhere. Surrounded by the stench of death and rotten flesh, they massacred each other, struggling over whatever morsels of food to be come across. With a unique organ in its body that converts death into demonic energy, Insidious always carries a tremendous amount of power. A myriad of hell's creature's live within its gut, making him useful as an assault ship during wars with Paradiso. If swallowed by Insidious, the only way to escape is to stand atop a tower of corpses and wait for him to open his jaw while he engorges with his next feeding. However, those who take pleasure in killing may find their true Garden of Eternal Pleasure within this demon's bowels." Insidious appears as a giant mechanical manta ray-like monstrosity with a skull motif and a large eye on each of its 'wings'. Due to having a role as a demonic carrier and destructive force, it could be considered the Infernal counterpart of Kinship and Worship. It sails through the air with tremendous speed and powers and can perform numerous attacks against Bayonetta. The battle takes place underwater. Another Insidious is fought during the jet fighter sequence in Chapter XVI. This one must be repeatedly attacked in the eyes in order for it to be destroyed, it attacks in the same fashion as the first one, shooting lasers and sending out tentacles from its eyes. After knocking it out once, it will reappear behind the jet plane and attempt to bombard it with several red orbs from its mouth. Greed, Confuser of Elements "An abnormal creature possessing three necks, six legs, and nine stomachs. Though they are constantly hungry, they are unable to send the waste left behind from their constant gluttony. Those who are devoured by Greed are destined to be trapped for eternity, forever cut off from the cycle of death and rebirth. At times he was tasked as the gatekeeper of hell, denying entrance to unwanted visitors, yet no victim can ever satiate his endless appetite. Previous "owners" still remained trapped inside his stomachs, waiting for the day of his defeat." Greed appears a three-headed demon who resembles a cross between Cerberus from Greek Mythology and a metallic dragon. It appears to have two bodies fused into one at the waist, with two heads and two front legs on one side and one head and two front legs on the other. As evidenced by its title, 'Confuser of Elements', it can use fire and ice to attack Bayonetta and Loki on their journey in Inferno. Malicious, Gazer of Death "A master occultist of Inferno who is the embodiment of malice. Stealing various names from different creatures of hell, Malicious is just one name by which he is known. Inexperienced witches will unwittingly summon Malicious and make a contract with him before knowing his true identity or appearance. No matter how kind or courteous Malicious may act, he is not to be trusted under any circumstances. He is a shaman of hell who finds his greatest delight in deceiving and betraying others, trapping them in regret and hopelessness." Malicious is a demon with an orb-like body, its upper body being thinner and its arms adorned with feathered wings, yet no hands. Atop its head is a curved crown-like ornament. It functions as the Infernal equivalent to Enrapture, capable of powering up the enemies that surround it, and never appearing in battle alone. Malicious can attack by swiping with its feathery arms and conjuring a portal on the floor to ensnare Bayonetta. Malicious also appears during Jetfighter Assault in Chapter XVI, where it fires volleys of feathers by swiping it wings. Resentment, Swindler of Progress "It is said that a curse is cast upon the families of those who died an unnatural death while bearing feelings of hatred and ill will. Resentment, born from the sludge of Inferno, is an exact manifestation of those bitter, repressed emotions inside humanity. Once it has chosen a victim, it will follow them forever, no matter the distance, until it can tie them down and make them feel the weight of the pains of hell. Its tenacity is far beyond that of other demons of Inferno, and Resentment is said to have the ability to open the Gates of Hell through sheer willpower. Witnessing this demon gives testimony to the truly unthinkable power of grudges humans find fit to hold in their hearts and never release." Resentment appears only in Inferno and resembles a naga-like creature with a red hood over its head. It attacks by wrapping Bayonetta in its coils and tries to pull her soul out from hands that emerge from its hood. It can also revert Bayonetta (and by extent, Jeanne and Rosa) into her childhood form, and will attempt to eat her. If it succeeds, it's an automatic Game Over. Sloth, Embracer of Extremes "A demon who lies in wait for pious believers to be granted entrance to Paradiso so he can slice them apart and cast them to Inferno during their ascension. The six swords sheathed in his back represent gluttony, profanity, doubt, idiocy, rage, and arrogance. Each blade awakens feelings in victims of its respective sin when cut. At first, those who witness Sloth are filled with joy to reaffirm the truth of their religion. In the next moment, they are filled with sadness as they are tossed into the darkness of hell. Not only concerned with humans, Sloths have been responsible for countless fallen angels." Sloth is a brown-greenish humanoid demon with six arms, two of which are used as its feet. Its head is shaped like curved swords and it wears golden armaments, carrying six swords in its back similar to Shuraba and using all in different attacks. When attacking, it can leaps high in the air holding two swords in its feet and dive-bombs the ground, following that is a downwards sword slash after pulling two more swords out of its back. Sloth can also attack with a flurry of sword slashes if Bayonetta is close to it and if far away, attempt to cover the distance by lunging at her and swiping with its swords. Alraune, Whisperer of Dementia "A woman who doused herself in mandrake poison and took her own life as a means of getting revenge on the husband who left her. The poison continued through her skin and devoured her soul. Consumed by hallucinations, she was at last reincarnated in Inferno. Myth places her as the young daughter of a noble estate, but none of her past visage can be determined from her current demon form. She searched the bottom of hell for the most exquisite souls, then injects poison into their nerves to make them eternal "lovers" at her palace. Insatiable desire and obsession have painted her heart so thickly that she will never know peace. Not even with the sacrifices of a thousand souls, or a million..." Alraune is the demon that managed to get her hands on Jeanne's soul when she was sent to Inferno and Bayonetta must fight her to save her friend. In the first phase of her fight, she uses vine-like whips, her claws to attack and can also summon infernal flowers to aid her. Alraune will transform into a monstrous beast in her second phase and be reintroduced with the title Whisperer of Insanity. Upon her defeat, Rodin seals her inside Bayonetta's appropriately named weapon: Alruna. It appears that she has some degree of power over the Johnson Forest, as she has a palace there. She likely ended up there due to her suicide in her previous life. Omne, Controller of Creation "An omniscient being formed by a miraculous unison of the powers of Paradiso and Inferno. The past leaders of the Umbra and Lumen clans, though they were aware of Omne's existence, were unable to summon it to this realm. It took the combined power of light and darkness, united in the bond of father and daughter, to finally summon Omne successfully. Possessing the qualities of both darkness and light, it can defeat even the most despondent of chaos." *'Bayonetta + Balder Co-op Summon': **'Bayonetta Chant': A GRAA ORS TABAORD AVAVAGO - "The moon with darkness govern, increase the thunders" **'Balder Chant': SIZICIEL HONONOL OBELISON - From your highest zodiac king leo, pleasant deliverer *'Climax Target': Aesir Omne appears as the final summoning of Bayonetta 2 and resembles a fusion of Jubileus and Queen Sheba, though she appears to be her own separate entity. She is summoned by Bayonetta and Balder during the climatic battle against Loptr, where she dropkicks his body off Fimbulventr, leaving his soul behind and his body to propel helplessly to Gomorrah who had been summoned by Jeanne. Rodin, The Infinite One "An immortal man feared as the most dangerous demon in the entire barren wasteland of Inferno. Freely traveling between the human world and Inferno, it is nearly impossible to guess his location at any given time. His sudden visits to Inferno are said to be for hunting its savage, ruthless demons and taking their souls. It is rumored he was once a resident of Paradiso with the power of creation, but witnessing his acts in Inferno, most would think he's more suited for destruction. Though his principle for collecting the souls of Inferno's denizens is to use them in making weapons, he himself is never seen sporting anything but his bare fists: true testament to their unbridled power. As the famed weaponsmith of Inferno, he destroys to create and creates to destroy. His true objective is still a mystery, though perhaps he is waiting for someone to appear who will finally have the power to undo him. "Damn, been a long time since I had a workout like that. You come back soon, dig? I'll be here...Waiting. Again." ''- Rodin, The Gates of Hell"'' R'odin, The Infinite One', is a secret, the optional boss found only in Bayonetta 2, acting as a demonic counterpart to Father Rodin. After purchasing the Platinum Ticket, Rodin will challenge the player. Defeating The Infinite One will reward the player with the weapon made in his name. Notable Demons These are demons that are mentioned in-game but are not actually seen. They are found in the description of the weapons used by Bayonetta and Jeanne. *'Ashura' - The demon god of war. His heart pulses within Shuraba. *'Angel Slayer' - An unknown demon sealed within Angel Slayer after Rodin acquired the sword in Inferno. *'Kulshedra' - A serpent demon whose spirit was sealed into the weapon bearing its name. *'Vritra' - Like Kulshedra, this snake-like demon is sealed into an appropriate whip weapon. *'Durga' - A demon said to bear many arms, this demon likely mastered fire and electric magic. *'Kali' - Much like Durga, this demon also has a thousand arms and proficiency in fire and lightning. *'Odette' - A demon witch that made a pact with the demon queen Odile to skate on the ice of Cocytus. It is unknown if she was formerly an Umbra Witch. *'Odile' - A demon queen, may have been a demoness as the description for Odette mentions the latter making a pact with the former. *'Karen' - A woman who was banished to Lake Cocytus to dance for all eternity. *'Lt. Col. Kilgore' - A bloodthirsty army veteran whose reputation for death lead him to hell. *'Col. Slade' - An unfortunate army colonel who traded his eyesight to save his troops only to be betrayed by the demon he contracted with into trading his soul. *'Mahavairocana' - A powerful demon with a large romantic drive, known to seduce women in their dreams. *'Sai Fung' - An avian demon, Sai Fung is one of the two fastest birds in Inferno. *'Tang Lung' - Tang Lung is one of the fastest birds of Inferno. *'Rakshasa' - A demon god, whose chakra gives power to the twin swords named after him. *'Rasetsu' - The goddess of destruction and ruin. *'Kafka' - A man who cursed another and transformed into an insect as a result. *'Samsa' - A man who was turned into a poisonous incest, disowned by his family and cast to the depths of Inferno. *'Chernobog' - The god of death, the weapon named in his likeliness contains souls stolen from him. *'Undine' - A jilted lover who threw herself into the river of Cocytus, whose feelings and expressions of jealousy and lament are powerful enough to manifest into flame and ice. *'Salamandra' - An infernal dragon demon. Unlike most weapons that only use the soul of a demon, Salamandra's entire body was used for the weapon named after it. Gallery Book of Infernal Demons BookofInfernal Demons.png|Book of Infernal Demons. Butterfly_Page_1.png|Madama Butterfly as seen in the Book of Infernal Demons. Styx_Page_1.png|Madama Styx as seen in the Book of Infernal Demons. Gomorrah_Page_1.png|Gomorrah as seen in the Book of Infernal Demons. Malphas_Page_1.png|Malphas as seen in the Book of Infernal Demons. Hekatoncheir_Page_1.png|Hekatoncheir as seen in the Book of Infernal Demons. Scolopendra_Page_1.png|Scolopendra as seen in the Book of Infernal Demons. Phantasmaraneae_Page_1.png|Phantasmaraneae as seen in the Book of Infernal Demons. Sheba_Page_1.png|Queen Sheba as seen in the Book of Infernal Demons. Butterfly Page.png|Madama Butterfly's Book of Infernal Demons page in Bayonetta 2. Styx Page.png|Madama Styx' Book of Infernal Demons page in Bayonetta 2. Gomorrah_Page.png|Gommorah's Book of Infernal Demons page in Bayonetta 2. Hekatoncheir_Page.png|Hekatoncheir's Book of Infernal Demons page in Bayonetta 2. Labolas_Page.png|Labolas' Book of Infernal Demons page. Baal_Page.png|Baal's Book of Infernal Demons page. Diomedes_Page.png|Diomedes' Book of Infernal Demons page. Hydra_Page.png|Hydra's Book of Infernal Demons page. Michlantecuhtli_Page.png|Mictlantecuhtli's Book of Infernal Demons page. Khepri_Page.png|Madama Khepri's Book of Infernal Demons page. Omne Page.png|Omne's Book of Infernal Demons page. Lemegeton's Guidebook.PNG Lemegeton's Guidebook 3.PNG Lemegeton's Guidebook Hideous_Page.png|Hideous' Guidebook page. Hatred_Page.png|Hatred's Guidebook page. Fury_Page.png|Fury's Guidebook page. Pain_Page.png|Pain's Guidebook page. Pride_Page.png|Pride's Guidebook page. Insidious_Page.png|Insidious' Guidebook page. Greed_Page.png|Greed's Guidebook page. Malicious_Page.png|Malicious' Guidebook page. Resentment_Page.png|Resentment's Guidebook page. Sloth_Page.png|Sloth's Guidebook page. Alraune_Page.png|Alraune's Guidebook page. Scolopendra_Page.png|Scolopendra's Guidebook page. Phantasmaraneae_Page.png|Phantasmaraneae's Guidebook page. Models ButterflyHandGallery.png|Madama Butterfly's Fist. ButterflyFootGallery.png|Madama Butterfly's Heel. StyxHandGallery.png|Madama Styx' Fist. StyxFootGallery.png|Madama Styx' Heel. GomorrahBlackGallery.png|Bayonetta's Gomorrah. GomorrahWhiteGallery.png|Jeanne's Gomorrah. Crow 1.jpg|Bayonetta's Malphas. Crow 2.jpg|Jeanne's Malphas. Hekaton 1.jpg|Bayonetta's Hekatoncheir. Hekaton 2.jpg|Jeanne's Hekatoncheir. Scolopendra 1.jpg|Bayonetta's Scolopendra. White Centipede.jpg|Jeanne's Scolopendra. Phantom 1.jpg|Bayonetta's Phantasmaraneae. Phantom.jpg|Jeanne's Phatasmaraneae. Little_Devils_Bayonetta_Model.png|Bayonetta's Little Devil. Little_Devils_Jeanne_Model.png|Jeanne's Little Devil. Little_King_Zero_Model.png|King Zero. QueenShebaGallery.png|Queen Sheba. Madama Butterfly Gallery.png|Madama Butterfly. Madama Styx Gallery.png|Madama Styx. Gomorrah Friend Gallery.png|Gomorrah. Labolas Gallery.png|Labolas. Hekatoncheir_Gallery.jpg|Hekatoncheir. Mictlantecuthli_Gallery.jpg|Mictlantecuhtli. Hydra_Gallery.jpg|Hydra. Diomedes_Gallery.jpg|Diomedes. Baal_Gallery.jpg|Baal. Little_Devils_Gallery.jpg|Little Devils. Carnage_Gallery.jpg|Carnage. Omne Gallery.png|Omne. Gomorrah Boss Gallery.png|Gomorrah 2nd. Gomorrah2 Boss Gallery.png|Gomorrah 3rd. Hideous_A_Gallery.jpg|Hideous A. Hideous_B_Gallery.jpg|Hideous B. Hideous_C_Gallery.jpg|Hideous C. Hatred_Gallery.jpg|Hatred. Fury_Gallery.jpg|Fury. Resentment_Gallery.jpg|Resentment. Pain_Gallery.jpg|Pain. Pride_Gallery.jpg|Pride. Greed_Gallery.jpg|Greed. Malicious_Gallery.jpg|Malicious. Sloth_Gallery.jpg|Sloth. Scolopendra_Gallery.jpg|Scolopendra. Phantasmaraneae_Gallery.jpg|Phantasmaraneae. Insidious_Gallery.jpg|Insidious. Alraune1 Gallery.jpg|Alraune. Alraune2 Gallery.jpg|Alraune 2nd. Artwork Book of Infernal Demons Concept Art.jpg|Book of Infernal Demons Concept Art. Demonic alphabet chart.jpg|Demonic Alphabet. Hideous Prototype.png|Prototype Hideous concept art. Gomorrah-ScolopendraConcept.png|Concept art of Gomorrah and Scolopendra. Malphas-ButterflyConcept.png|Concept art of Malphas and Madama Butterfly. Phantasmaranae-HekatoncheirConcept.png|Concept art of Phantasmaraneae and Hekatoncheir. QueenShebaConcept.png|Concept art of Queen Sheba. Gomorrah Concept and Render.jpg|Gomorrah Concept Art/Render. Malpahs Concept and Render.jpg|Malphas Concept Art/Render. Gomorrah Summon Concept Art.jpg|Gomorrah Summon Concept Art. hideous.jpeg|Hideous concept art. pain.jpeg|Pain concept art. labolas.jpeg|Labolas concept art. diomedes.jpeg|Diomedes concept art. Carnage Artwork.png|Artwork of Carnage. Hideous.jpeg|Hideous concept art. Hideous Artwork.png|Hideous' body concept art. Hideous C Artwork.png|Hideous C shotguns concept art. Fury.jpeg|Fury concept art. Fury Artwork.png|More Fury concept art. Pain.jpeg|Pain concept art. Insidious Artwork.png|Insidious concept art. Insidious Artwork 2.png|More Insidious concept art. Insidious Artwork 3.png|Insidious' eye concept art. Greed Artwork.png|Greed concept art. Malicious Artwork.png|Malicious concept art. Resentment Artwork.png|Resentment concept art. Sloth Artwork.png|Sloth concept art. Alraune Concept.png|Alraune concept art. Alraune Flower Concept.png|Alraune's flowers concept art. Alraune 2nd Form Concept.png|Alraune's second form concept art. tumblr_na04856gA41tg0l5do1_1280.png|Digital Render of Madama Butterfly. tumblr_na04856gA41tg0l5do2_1280.png|Digital Render of Mictlantecuhtli. tumblr_na04856gA41tg0l5do3_1280.png|Digital Render of Baal. tumblr_na04856gA41tg0l5do8_1280.png|Digital Render of Pain. tumblr_na04856gA41tg0l5do4_1280.png|Digital Render of Hatred. tumblr_na04856gA41tg0l5do5_1280.png|Digital Render of Hideous. tumblr_na04856gA41tg0l5do6_1280.png|Digital Render of Hideous wielding two swords. tumblr_na04856gA41tg0l5do7_1280.png|Digital Render of Hideous with a shotgun. Fury render.jpg|Digital Render of Fury. Resentment render.jpg|Digital Render of Resentment. Alraune.jpg|Digital Render of Alraune. Golem (Gomorrah and Malphas).jpg Bayonetta: Bloody Fate Hideous_Bloody_Fate_Prologue.png|Prototype Hideous. Malphas_Bloody_Fate_Prologue.png|Malphas. Gomorrah Bloody Fate.png|Gomorrah. Scolopendra Bloody Fate.png|Scolopendra. Hekatoncheir_BloodyFate.png|Hekatoncheir's hand. Hekatoncheir Bloody Fate.png|Hekatoncheir vs. Temperantia. Sheba Bloody Fate.png|Queen Sheba. Introductions Gomorrah's Introduction.png|Gomorrah, Devourer of the Divine. Pain_Introduction.png|Pain, Driver of Agony. Insidious_Introduction.png|Insidious, Consumer of All. Hatred Introduction.png|Hatred, Holder of Enmity. Greed_Introduction.png|Greed, Confuser of Elements. Gazerofdeathmalicious.jpg|Malicious, Gazer of Death. Swindlerofprogressresentment.jpg|Resentment, Swindler of Progress. Embracerofextremessloth.jpg|Sloth, Embracer of Extremes. WoD Alraune.png|Alraune, Whisperer of Dementia. Sin títulolog.png|Alraune, Whisperer of Insanity. Rodin_Infinite_Introduction.png|Rodin, The Infinite One. Verse Cards Hideous A Card.jpg Hideous B Card.jpg Hatred Card.jpg Fury Card.jpg Pain Card.jpg Pride Card.jpg Phantom Card.jpg Resentment Card.jpg Sloth Card.jpg Malicious Card.jpg Alraune A Card.jpg Alraune B Card.jpg Insidious Card.jpg Gomorrah Card.jpg Labolas Card.jpg Greed Card.jpg Screenshots bayonetta-2-2014815910_2.jpg|Bayonetta vs. Hatred. Gem1.png|Bayonetta fighting Gomorrah with Chernabog. Raksasha1.png|Bayonetta attacking a Hatred with Rakshasa. Untitled2.png|Bayonetta summons Baal with the Umbran Climax. Untitled1.png|Bayonetta summons Mictlantecuhtli with the Umbran Climax. Untitled8.png|Bayonetta summons Mictlantecuhtli with Umbran Climax. Untitled3.png|Bayonetta summons Hydra with Umbran Climax. Untitled.png|Bayonetta summons Hydra with Umbran Climax. Untitled5.png|Bayonetta summons Labolas with Umbran Climax. 81zQQiIeGNL._SL1280_.jpg|Bayonetta summons Labolas with Umbran Climax. New Demon.jpg|Bayonetta summons Labolas to battle against The Masked Lumen Sage's Fortitudo. b2_ss_0531_010.png|Labolas vs. Fortitudo. Screenshot (1).png|Bayonetta summons Mictlantecuhtli with the Umbran Climax. Screenshot (5).png|Baal spits out the enemies its eaten. Bayonetta-2-Screenshot-05.jpg bayonetta-2-preview-screenshot-2.jpg Etymology *'Madama Butterfly' is the main focus of the opera of the same name. In the 1890s, she was a Japanese woman from Nagasaki who renounced her culture and was the fiancée of a US Naval Officer, only to have been cheated on and committed seppuku (honorable suicide). *'Madama Styx' is named from the goddess Styx, one of many children of the river-gods Oceanus and Tethys. Styx is the personification of Hatred, the River Styx also being known as the 'River of Hate'. *'Gomorrah' is one of the four cities in the Bible destroyed by Yahweh for its sinner population. It is the sister city to Sodom. *'Malphas' is a Great President of Hell in Christian Demonology, known to have the form of a crow. *'Hekatoncheir' is the three, hundred-armed, fifty-headed giants of ancient Greek myth, claimed to be even more powerful than the known Titans. Along with Cerberus, they also guarded the gates of Hades. *'Scolopendra' is a genus of centipede and is loosely related to the Gigapede boss of Devil May Cry 3. How it is a being from Inferno and is based n the Japanese Mukade, references Japanese mythical lore that they represent evil, and how the Great Kanto Earthquake of 1928 was caused by demonic mukade having recently escaped from the depths of hell. *'Phantasmaraneae' heavily references Phantom from Devil May Cry, both of them being huge lava based spiders. This was confirmed to be intentional by director Hideki Kamiya, who claims that he sees Phantom as an offspring of Phantasmaraneae that escaped into the mortal world. *'Queen Sheba' is also known as Queen of Sheba, who was the woman who ruled the ancient kingdom of Sheba and is referred to in Habeshan history, the Hebrew Bible, the New Testament, and the Qur'an. *'King Zero' and the Little Devils appear to be based onthe Grim Reaper (also known as Death), whose most common depiction is that of a skeleton wearing a black robe and hood with a scythe. In Greek Mythology, Death is a man with wings who is responsible for guiding souls to the Underworld. *'Madama Khepri', named after the Egyptian god Khepri. This deity is associated with the ideals of rebirth, creation. Madama Khepri's beetle theme and biography are reflected from the god Khepri, who was a god of the sun and had the head of a scarab beetle. *'Labolas' is named after Glasya-Labolas. In Goetic demonology, he is a high president of Hell who commands thirty-six legions of demons, is capable of teaching men of all the arts and sciences in an instant, tell the summoner of all things in the past and what is to come in the future, incites homicides, make a man invisible, and is an author of bloodshed and manslaughter. He is depicted as a dog with the wings of a griffin, which is represented accurately in his in game design. *'Mictlantecuhtli' is named after the Aztec god of the dead, and king of Mictlan, lowest and northernmost section of the Aztec Underworld. He has a vast amount of aspects and features about him, as characteristic of the complex and colorful Aztec world, but he is also identified with bats and as one of the Aztec Nine Gods of the Night. Its drilling attack also references the Giant Bat of the Castlevania franchise, who uses a similar attack in many games. *'Baal' is one of the seven princes of Hell in 17th Century goetic occult writings. The result of Christian heterodoxy and demonization, Baal was once the head god of the Phoenicians, before conflicts with Hebrew and Abrahamic tribes lead to the deity's downfall, and is now the representation of what is a "false god". As a demon, he is said to come as a cat, a toad, a man, or a combination of these things; notably, he is said to also be related to the infamous demon Beelzebub, the "lord of the flies". Either or, his illustration in Collin de Plancy's 1818 book Dictionnaire Infernal depicts him with a crown, and is alluded to in-game by his design. His overall role also references a demon from Devil May Cry 4 with the same name. *'Diomedes' is the name of the ancient Greek warrior known for participating in the Trojan War and was one of the soldiers that hid in the Trojan Horse that soon laid siege to Troy. Later in life for this act, he was condemned to the Eighth Circle in the Inferno. The giant also with the same name was known to possess four powerful, man-eating horses which are known in the labors of the hero, Heracles. *'Hydra' is based on the Lernaean Hydra in Greek Mythology who was the nine-headed, serpent spawn of the demons Typhon and Echidna. The Lernaean Hydra was killed by Hercules and his nephew Iolaus after they cut off its heads and cauterized the resulting wounds, disabling its ability to continue living by regrowing its heads. Its veiled, womanly face and serpentine hair also bear a resemblance to Medusa, the daughter of primordial sea gods Phorcys and Ceto. *'Omne' appears to be derived from the Latin word 'Omnisciēns' which means an all-knowing person of knowledge and wisdom. Omne is also further derived from the word 'Omnis' which means 'all' and 'everything', referring to Omne's appearance as a hybrid of both the angelic Jubileus and demonic Sheba, the goddesses of their respective realms. *'Carnage' is derived from the Latin word Carn which means 'Flesh'. Like all dragonflies, Carnage has a very voracious appetite which is exhibited during the Malicious torture attack. *'Alraune', the German word for Mandrake (Mandragora), in the Book of Genesis, the plant is said to have fertility properties that can help women conceive children. In the Medieval ages, the mandrake is a plant that screams when uprooted, a scream capable of killing all who hear it, this poisonous plant was used in witchcraft for various spells as well as medical usage. Alraune's biography also mentions her suicide by covering herself in mandrake poison. Her named and role as a female plant demon are similar to Alura Une (also known as Venus Weeds) of the Castlevania series, which is a monstrous rose enemy with a naked humanoid female in the middle. *'Pride', Greed, Sloth, and''' Resentment 'are all related to the respective sin from the Seven deadly sins in the Bible. Trivia *All Infernal Demon Climax Attack sequences are addressed as Torture Attacks (TA) in the combo point multiplier, even for the Climax Attacks that do not kill the enemy (for example, in the fight against Balder). *As part of the Mushroom Kingdom Princess costume featured in the ''Bayonetta Wii U port version, Madama Butterfly's arms and legs are replaced with Bowser's arms and legs.Bayonetta Wii U - Link/Samus/Princess Peach Costumes Gameplay *A darker demonic version of the Affinity was originally intended to be used in the first Bayonetta. In the Eyes Of Bayonetta artbook, angel designer Yusuke Hashimoto said it was designed to be used to show off an epic battle between the Umbra Witches and the Lumen Sages but that it was forced to be cut. This version later makes another appearance in the introduction to Bayonetta: Bloody Fate. This design was later partially reworked to become Hideous and Hatred as a common demonic enemy in Bayonetta 2. *In Bloody Fate, only 6 Demons make an appearance: Hideous (cameo), Gomorrah, Malphas (cameo), Hekatoncheir, Scolopendra, and Queen Sheba. *Baal is a reference to Bael from Devil May Cry 4, both being large toad demons. Bael (and Dagon) both have long feelers with blue/red glowing women on the ends called Rusalka. *The demon Insidious was not designed by Yusuke Hashimoto like the rest but was a guest collaboration between Platinum Games and Eiichi Shimizu who is known for his artwork in the manga series Kurogane no Linebarrels and ULTRAMAN. *All of the Infernal Demons listed in the two books (the Book of Infernal Demons and Lemegeton's Guidebook) have epithets that all follow the format of "X of Y". The exceptions to this are Gomorrah, Hekatoncheir, Baal, and Diomedes, whose epithets all follow the format of "X of the Y". The lone exception to both of these formats is Rodin, The Infinite One. References =Navigation= fr:Démons ru:Демоны Category:Bayonetta Category:Bayonetta 2 Category:Demons Category:Bosses Category:Mini Bosses Category:Techniques Category:Groups Category:Males Category:Females Category:Wicked weaves Category:Races Category:Characters Category:Story